


// 𝙍𝙀𝙌𝙐𝙀𝙎𝙏𝙎

by soriah



Category: Haikyuu!!, K-pop, Naruto, Sherlock (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, etc - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriah/pseuds/soriah
Summary: Hellooooo, my lovelies, I'm fairly new to this but I thought I'd take on some requests - (I'm open to all concepts, kinks, fandoms etc)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	// 𝙍𝙀𝙌𝙐𝙀𝙎𝙏𝙎

Here's a little form thingybobby:

\- Pairing/Singular?  
\- Concept/Plot?  
\- Drabble/Oneshot?  
\- Any extra thingybobs?


End file.
